comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember
Retired DC OC Aishe Rodijekov is a reknowned Fire Performer, who goes by the moniker 'Ember.' For those who follow the circus circuit, she's actually a really-known act. She's also been in a documentary series on the Discovery Channel following the lives of four circus performers, giving her a modicum of reknown in that respect as well. Ember is a relative unknown in the superhero community. She's done a few things but it hasnt been publicly recognized and has not stuck around to receive credit. Background Aishe was born the daughter of Nadya and Stefan Rodijekov, two circus performers of Roma descent. Records would show that she was born in the state of Georgia, though her family would say the home is wear ever one rests one's head at night. Her family lived mostly on the road, but did own an actual house near Boston. This is where the family stayed when ever in the state and not activly performing. It was here that the family first discovered Aishe's special tallents with fire. Stefan was trying to stoke a fire one evening, and was having a hard time, when little Aishe asked him if he needed help. With a laugh, he told her she could help, and she simply held her hand out and smiled as the fireplace ignighted with 'foof'. When asked by her parents how she could do it, Aishe told them that when she was sitting and staring at a scented candle, she suddenly felt the flame. She felt like it was an extension of her own body and slowly learned to make the candle fire dance. Her parents were initially alarmed, but believed in fate and trusted it to serve a purpose. This purpose would help protect her while she began her 'Trial by Fire' so to speak, the process of learning to be a fire performer as it prevented her from reciving the standard burns most performers get, helping her learn faster due to the lack of personal risk. It also saved her life. One winter night in her family home, Aisha woke up to the violent crackeling sound of the house on fire. No one was sure how, but the house had caught fire in the night, kept her parents from trying to get to the basement where her room was. Aishe woke up, and in order to escape the blazes had to actually snuff the inferno out by her self, eventually putting out the entire fire before the fire department had arrived. It would be the last time Aishe's family would reside in a perminant structure for a long time. Near her 21st birthday, Aishe had been selected to have a camera crew follow her around and document her life. They would do so for the 6 months leading up to her 21st birthday in an effort to record what life in the circus is like. She was one of 4 people chosen for this series. Aishe had made a name for her self as a highly skilled performer, and was performing regularly for both Buisness gala's and the Circus's as it came through, though she had taken to living in an apartment in New York, a high rise studio. With the airing of 'I grew up in the Circus' Aishe began to see a sudden interest in her art and began teaching a 'Beginners' Fire Performance class in Central Park. Aishe doesnt mind the spotlight, but she is hardly an attention seeker outside her art. She has on numerous ocasions used her powers to help extinguish a car fire, or structure fire when she was sure that no one would notice, or do her best to help and simply be slow with it so it seemed less unnatural. But she has never once claimed any responsibility for her actions. Personality Aishe is a warm girl, with a bright outlook on life. She's always got a spring in her step but takes the time to slow down and enjoy the little things. Her upbringing has caused her to both appreciate family and tradition, but also taught her to not be afraid to enjoy the world for what it is. At her core, Aishe is a curious and joyful person who just enjoys entertaining and pleasing others. Logs *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Hell's Flame - New Earth: Refusing to just cower, Aishe clings to her heroic spirit like a life line in this world gone insane. Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Retired